Forgiveness
by flower scent
Summary: Leorio advised Kurapika to give up his revenge and forgave those who ruined his life, Does Kurapika manage to forgive the Ryodan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Forgiveness**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own those characters, I just borrowed them to make up my own story.

_**Genre:**_ Family, Friendship.

_**Author Note:**_ I wish you enjoy this simple story and if you like it, review please.

_**Chapter One**_

After the last confrontation between Kurapika and the members of the Genei Ryodan, the blond boy collapsed with a very serious high fever, his comrade, Senritsu, said that his heart beats were strange and she couldn't distinguish the reason beyond her friend's suffering. The promising doctor, Leorio, knew that Kurapika's fever wasn't a normal one; it was a mixture between his physical weariness and his soul disturbance. Few hours later, the Kuruta boy waked up but he seemed lost, confused and gloomy; his friends tried to talk to him but he answered no one, he remained silent and curled himself on one corner of the room and sunk on his own thoughts. His friends preferred to leave him take his time to clear his mind and choose the right moment to communicate with them again.

In the evening, Gon and Killua fell asleep in one of the rooms of this half destroyed building where they hid and in the next room Senritsu and Leorio also fell asleep. Kurapika decided to walk outside the building and inhale some fresh air hoping that the cold breeze of the night could sooth his burning heart. He stepped out the room and sauntered around some dusty corridors and finally found the exit. He found a huge rock beside the building, he sit over it and contemplated the twinkling stars in the dark sky of the night. He started to reminisce about the events he lived in the past few days and how he felt bad and even sick of what he had done; his eyes laid down on his own hands and he still could smell the blood of people he had killed lingered on them. He felt that he became a ruthless monster just like the criminals who annihilated his own clan, he killed Uvogin in cold blood without any mercy and he caused the death of the memory reader, Pakuonda. He couldn't bear himself any more and the feeling of being guilty suffocated him, a thought of commit suicide had passed on his mind, he felt that he fell down in a deep well full of darkness and there was no savior for him.

He started to shake not from the severe coldness of the night but from his own rage at himself, his tears started to run own his cheeks and wet his own white shirt. Those tears were the tears of grief and the sheer guilt of what he had committed of crimes, he hid his face between his hands and kept crying like a small child who strayed from his own mother. He sought relief from his crying but he found none other than more pain fogged his mind, heart and soul.

He remained alone crying for more than an hour but it seemed to him that he cried for ages, until a pair of strong hands rested on his shoulders. Kurapika turned his face to see who was holding his shoulders, he was greeted by a pair of kind brown eyes and a pale face full of real concern. The person who joined him was no one other than his best friend, Leorio.

" What are you doing alone outside in such a cold night? " asked the future doctor quietly and great concern was apparent on his tone of voice.

" I…I just felt that I need some fresh air, " replied the blond boy curtly while trying to regulate his breath again instead of gasping from his long crying.

" Do you mind sitting beside you? " asked the browned haired man politely and he received a shook from the blond boy's head as a sign of approval so he sit next his younger friend soundlessly and he turned his face to look at the other young man and he noticed the remains of tears on the other's eyes.

" Were you crying? " wondered the older young man feeling sorrow for his blond friend.

" No, " lied the blond boy using his usual stubborn way. Leorio felt angry because his friend always pretended to be strong even on the time he felt not well at all. Leorio turned to his younger friend and grabbed him from his arm to force the boy to face him and he shook him while shouting not in anger but in reprimanding way,

" Why are you trying to hide your pain? Do you think I am idiot to believe that you are okay? " the aspiring doctor screamed in irritation but not from his anger at the other boy, it was from his real concern about the well- being of him. Kurapika was stunned from the sudden outburst of the other young man and he felt ashamed of himself that he attempted to conceal his own feelings from the closest friend of him.

" I… I…am sorry, Leorio. " apologized the blond boy in a weak and weary tone of voice revealing how tired Kurapika was.

" I am not angry at you, I only want to help you and comfort you, " the browned boy explained himself accurately to the other boy in a very kind way.

" No one could comfort me, I feel like hell, Leorio, you couldn't help me, " said the blond hunter with an air of misery and depression surrounding him, he was titling his head down to hide his teary eyes from his friend.

" Just try me, " argued the older man hoping he could make his friend disclose the reason beyond his own misery.

" Leorio, " called the blond boy and he succeeded to steal the other man's attention, his brown- eyed friend looked directly to his friend to know why his friend called him.

" P…P…akounda, the memory reader died, " stuttered the younger boy because of his unceasing sobbing.

" How do you know? " wondered the other young man in bewilderment.

" I knew because she died from my nen chain, " responded the Kururta in a weak voice that appeared like a whisper .

" You mean that she disclosed your secrets to her comrades, " said the older young man in awe. The other boy just nodded to confirm the sentence of his best friend.

" Ah! Then this the reason of your gloominess, " concluded the brown- haired young doctor. But Kurapika shook his head,

" It wasn't, " replied the young blond boy.

" Then why are you so sad? " asked the medicine student worried about his friend.

" I… I …hate myself, I want to finish my own life, I can't bear what I had done. Leorio, I took the souls of two people, I stained my hands with their blood and now their souls are haunting me . I feel hollow, I thought that I would feel relief when I avenge my people but I couldn't feel anything rather than more hollowness and much misery and pain. " the blond boy said all this words in one breath, he seemed so depressed and sullen, he released his own tears to run freely down his cheeks without concealing them from his friend anymore. Leorio felt sorry for the young boy and he wished he could do any thing to relieve his aching heart,

" Kurapika, Listen to me, you wouldn't find comfort or relief in avenging your people and taking the souls of the culprits. Killing would increase your anguish and keeping hatred growing in your heart towards those criminals would consume your inner peace and you will lose your sanity. You should stop pursuing them and let them go and you should accept what had done to your people, you should know that God decides the ages of all people and no one would live more or less than his decided age. " Leorio tried to sooth his friend with those words but he felt that his friend had a problem in believing in those words.

" Do you mean that they would die any way even without the attack of the Ryodan? " the blond boy asked in disbelief.

" Yes, they may die from any other reason, maybe from fire or from a flood or a fatal disease, " the older young man justified his own belief. And his words sent Kurapika silent for a while, he was thinking in Leorio's words. He never thought about this possibility before, he was always blaming the spiders for taking the lives of his people but what if the nature or a disease really killed them and left him alone, he couldn't take his revenge from the nature. Leorio was glad that he made his friend think again in the matter from a different side.

" But they soiled our pride by taking out their scarlet eyes and selling them in the black market, " the blond boy objected about what his older friend told him.

" Kurapika, I want you to give up your revenge for your own sake, your hatred and your revenge will send you soulless, they will kill you from inside, you will lose the taste of your life. You will live by your body but your soul will be dead. And moreover, you will lose your eternity, " said the brown- haired hunter in a kind way.

" Eternity? " the blond boy was surprised by the last word the older friend had said.

" Yes, eternity. Our bodies are mortal but our souls are immortal and the souls of good people will rest in the heaven where there is no pain or tears, there will be only everlasting happiness and relief but the souls of bad guys will be tortured forever in hell and there is no savior for them. If you followed the revenge path you will stain your soul with guilt and sins so you will sell your soul to the devil and you will be with him in the eternity but if you stopped and regretted about what you had done and you gave up your hatred, you will live in peace on the earth and you will enjoy a happy end after your death, so you have to make your choice from now. Even to follow the dark path that will lead you lose your eternity or take the good path and enjoy your peace with yourself and with others and won your eternity. "

Kurapika fell silent again and he started to think about what Leorio had said then a question plopped down to his head so he turned his face to Leorio and asked him,

" Do you know where my people had gone whether to heaven or hell? " the older man raised his eyebrows surprised from the younger boy's sudden question then a smooth smile shone his face then he patted the back of the blond boy gently,

" They were killed without committing any guilt and as you told us about your people that they are good natured people then they had absolutely gone to heaven, "

A wide smile appeared on the blond boy's face when he heard Leorio's assurance that his people had gone to the good place then he sighed after that and furrowed his eyebrows and his face became sullen again. Leorio became disappointed after observing the sadness that engulfed the boy again, he gathered his courage and asked the boy about the reason of his discomfort.

" What is the thing that bothers you now? " asked the aspiring doctor with a worried face.

" I am afraid that I couldn't be with them in the eternity, I soiled my hands with the blood and spent many years of hatred and anger, " said the blond hunter while the tears formed in his eyes again.

" Don't worry, you always have a second chance. Just give up your revenge and forgave those people who hurt as our God forgave us and you will join your comrades in heaven, of course, after so many years. " the older hunter reassured his young friend and he was satisfied when he noticed Kurapika wiping his tears and a soft smile appeared on his lips again. They sit beside each other for a while, they were staring at the horizon and only the silence was there. Suddenly, the blond boy broke this silence by muttering few words to his best friend,

" Thank you, Leorio. "

" Sure, any time, " said the man with the sun glasses cheerfully and he felt proud of himself that he managed to comfort this poor kid even a bit.

_**End of the first chapter**_

_**A/N: I wish you liked this story. I knew it is a different kind of story than what I usually write and this is also the first time for me to portray Kurapika as a male. If you like it, tell me through your respective reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgiveness**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own those characters, I just borrowed them to make up my own story.

_**Genre:**_ Family, Friendship.

_**Author Note:**_ I wish you enjoy this simple story and if you like it, review please.

_**Chapter Two**_

After half an hour from talking to the future doctor, Leorio, Kurapika felt exhausted so he decided to take some rest, he got up and entered their hideout followed by the brown- haired hunter in tow. The blond Kuruta slid down under his covers and rested his head on his pillow and shut his eyes tightly and drifted quickly to the dreamland. Leorio who was watching the kuruta boy from afar sighed in relief when he noticed the even breath of the blond boy which referred that he was sleeping in this moment then he decided to return to his sleep again so he also plopped down on his mattress and pulled the cover up to his chin and closed his eyes and started to snore loudly.

In the morning, Kurapika and all his friends got up and started to discuss what they had to do next;

_**" What are you planning to do now, Kurapika? "**_ asked the black spiky- haired boy curiously.

_**" I am going to return back to Nostards' mansion with Senritsu to meet the boss, "**_ replied the blond boy easily while sipping a hot tea, Leorio had prepared it to him few minutes ago.

_**" Meet the boss? " **_repeated the musical hunter Senritsu in a questioning way as she felt it strange that Kurapika wanted to meet their boss suddenly without any obvious reason.

_**" Yes, Sen, I want to meet him because I want to quit this job, "**_ explained the kuruta boy indifferently.

_**" What? " **_all of his friends asked in unison with shock appeared on their faces because this is the last thing they expected Kurapika to do.

_**" As I told you, I am going to quit this job, I don't need it any more. I am also going to leave York Shin and travel to a quieter place than this over crowded city, "**_ confirmed Kurapika his first declaration with a strange relief and calmness apparent on his pale face.

_**" Are you sure you want to do such thing? "**_ asked the silver haired boy suspiciously.

_**" Yes, I am sure, "**_ assured the blond hunter firmly with a serious tone and a straight face.

_**" And what are your plans after that? " **_wondered Senritsu with a sheer concern dripped from her way of speech and drawn on her eyes.

_**" I am going to study the history of the old civilizations in the university besides carrying out some tasks for the hunter association to get the enough fund for my studies, " **_stated the last survivor of the kuruta clan confidently because he made up his mind very well.

_**" Wow! You seemed that you planned for every thing, right? " **_exclaimed the innocent Gon happily as he felt relief invaded his heart because he knew that Kurapika chose to live a normal life.

_**" What about retrieving your comrades' scarlet eyes? " **_

wondered the brown- haired hunter curiously.

_**" Of course, I am going to search for them and when I got all of them, I would return them back to my homeland. "**_ Kurapika answered Leorio's question dryly as he felt the stupidity of this question, he thought that Leorio should figure this thing out without even asking.

_**" And how would you discover their places without being involved in the Mafia world? "**_ asked the ex- assassin in bewilderment.

_**" I already gathered all the required information about the whereabouts of those eyes so don't worry about this thing, Killua. "**_ said the blond hunter in a very calm but serious tone.

_**" When will you travel to Nostard's territory? " **_questioned the brown haired hunter curiously while munching some cookies.

_**" We will move tomorrow morning, " **_replied the Kuruta evenly without turning to the older hunter's direction.

_**" It is so soon, you have to rest more before exerting any effort. " **_yelled the aspiring doctor in disbelief and irritation from the declaration of the younger hunter.

_**" Don't worry, Leo, I am not going to do much effort. The most tiring task I will do is to book two tickets for me and Senritsu to our destination, "**_ reassured the blond Kuruta with a soft smile playing on his pale lips. When Leorio heard Kurapika's words, he knew that the boy wouldn't change his mind so he sighed and tried to accept this fact.

_**" Ok, but I am going to accompany you and Sen to the airport, " **_insisted the medical student with determination that makes the stubborn Kuruta resign and accept the offer.

_**" Fine, "**_ said the Kuruta with a tired weak tone while yawning and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

_**" You seemed tired, go and have some rest, we have plenty of time, "**_ advised the musical hunter with motherly concern.

_**" Ok, "**_ said the blond boy then he headed to the room he had slept in all the night.

After Kurapika had gone to sleep, the four friends started to discuss some issues about the Kuruta,

_**" I want to know where will Kurapika go after resigning? " **_wondered the youngest friend in a worried tone.

_**" Yes, Kurapika had no family and had no place to go, "**_ added the silver haired boy in a sad tone.

_**" I see that one of us should take him under his wings, " **_suggested the brown haired young man.

_**" I am sorry, I couldn't take him to live with the Zoldyics, he wouldn't like our style of life, "**_ apologized the Zoldyics' heir shyly.

_**" It is ok, he can come and live with me in Whale Island. Aunt Mito will be happy if I bring him with me, she is so kind and she will treat him as she is treating me, " **_offered the black haired boy happily and excitedly.

_**" But you promised Aunt Mito that you wouldn't return home again before achieving your goal of meeting your father plus we have to play the Greed Island, " **_retorted the other boy indifferently.

_**" Oh, I forgot about this so what are we going to do now? " **_asked Gon with confusion fogged his mind.

_**" Take it easy, I can take him with me to my homeland. I live in a quiet and peaceful city with a wonderful seashore although it isn't a big town but it still has a university and many stores to maintain our welfare. I guess Kurapika will love my town and he could join the university and live a normal life. "**_ suggested the young man with high spirit as he was so excited to have Kurapika by his side all the time.

Both Gon and KIllua exchanged glances to each other then nodded their heads in approval as they found Leorio's offer is perfect as he was the only one of them who had a peaceful life in this moment but a sudden question popped up in Gon's head and he couldn't fight the urge to say it out loud,

_**" Leorio, where will Kurapika live in your town? "**_

_**" I said you have not to worry about Kurapika, I will let him stay with me at my new house. After the hunter exam, I bought a new big house and I live only with my mother and my younger sister and we have plenty of empty rooms, we can prepare a room for Kurapika so he can feel comfortable and keep his privacy. " **_said the medical student casually with a wide grin on his lips.

_**" Do you think that your mom and your sister will have no problem with bringing a strange person to live with them permanently? "**_ asked the silver haired ex- assassin worriedly.

_**" Oh, don't worry. They used that I bring my friends to stay with me in our house besides I am sure that they will like Kurapika so much, at least he is a calm and wise boy and he will not cause us any problems. " **_

_**" Fine, then it is settled, we just need to ask Kurapika's approval, " **_said the brown haired hunter.

_**" I wish he agreed because I would feel worried if we left Kurapika to live on his own, " **_said the spiky haired young boy in an optimistic way and his eyes full of hope.

After few hours, Kurapika got up from his slumber and his friends told him how they would be worried if they left him alone and Leorio offered him to come along to live with him in his town. They were worried that Kurapika may refuse but for their surprise Kurapika accepted the older friend's offer joyfully with eyes full of gratitude. Kuarpika deep inside is mind, he knew that he got tired from living all to his own and he knew that he needed someone to be beside him and help him. He was afraid if he felt lonely that his mind and heart slid to darkness again and his hatred and rage control him again. So he was really happy that his best friend, Leorio, wants to take him to his town where he could taste the real meaning of having a family again and he could join the university and study the history and old languages as he wishes.

The next day, Leorio insisted to go with Kurapika and Senristu to Nostard's mansion because he wanted to help Kurapika packing his stuff from his room there then accompanied him to his homeland. When they reached the huge gates of the Nostard's mansion, the guards recognized their young new boss, Kurapika, so they opened the gates quickly permitting him to enter he and his friends. Kurapika passed them with a slight nod as a sign of thank you then he trudged towards the main door of the house, he knocked the door and one of the servant opened the door and greeted them politely and let them in. Kurapika observed the gloomy aura that engulfed all the place, he knew that there was something wrong happened but he couldn't recognize it in this moment. He turned his face towards the servant who was standing behind him,

_**" Where is the boss? "**_ asked the leader of the guards indifferently.

_**" In his study, " **_came the fast answer of his question.

_**" Fine, thank you. " **_said Kurapika gently with a soft smile.

_**" Senritsu, please take Leorio to one of the sitting rooms and ask the servant to bring a drink for him while I am talking to the boss, "**_ demanded the blond boy politely then turned his back to his friends and headed to where his boss is.

When Kurapika stood by the door of Light's study, he felt a bad feeling that there was something big happened and he still didn't realize what was this thing. He braced himself and knocked on the door but there was no response came from inside, he knocked again but he got the same result, no answer. He frowned slightly then he decided to check on his boss by himself so he turned the doorknob and opened the door revealing a very messy study and the aroma of wine lingered on the air, he put his hand on his nose and mouth because the smell of wine making him feel dizzy. He was stunned at first and wondered what happened on the earth to make his boss' study in this bad state. Then he entered the room and roamed his gaze around the room until his eyes laid on the Nostard family' s head. He was in a very bad state, his hair is tousled, his beard is slightly long, his clothes are disheveled and there were so many empty bottles of wine scattered around him. He seemed very vulnerable and broken, he was indulged on his own thoughts to the extent he couldn't feel the towering figure in front of him, a sound of young male pulled him to the reality.

" Boss! " called the young blond hunter, slowly the gloomy man raised his gaze to see who was calling him an his eyes widened when he sew the boy. He stood up and grabbed the now shocked boy from both his arms and started to shake him,

" Thanks God, you are still alive, I thought you have died there in York Shin, " said the disheveled man with a slight relief in his tone of voice.

" Yes, boss, I am still alive and in a good state, " replied the blond boy who was trying to recover from the shock.

" Kurapika, I know you are the only one who can help me in my dilemma, "

" What happened boss? " inquired the leader of the guards with confusion and worry dripped from his tone of voice.

" My daught…er lost her ability…y of fore…telling the future and now I don't know how I…. will pay my de..bts and how I will run my busi…ness. All my dreams and ambi…tions had been destroy..ed, I don't kno…w wha…t to… do, " complained the gray- haired man between his sobs.

" When was the last time she tried to use her ability? " asked the blond boy seriously.

" Four days ago and she tried many times but no change she could do nothing, " said Mr. light sadly with eyes full of tears.

" I see. Please, Mr. Light ask Miss. Neon to try to use her ability now, " demanded the Kuruta boy firmly with a dry tone.

" But,… " the old man tried to argue but he was interrupted by the stern voice of his subordinate,

" Please, do as what I said. "

The depressed man stood up and picked up the internal phone and pushed a number of his daughter's room and the little princess picked the phone and answered with a weak sad voice,

" Yes, Papa, "

" I want you to try to use ability now, " ordered the gray- haired mafia man with serious tone.

" But, I tried many times and I failed, " protested his daughter with annoyed voice.

" just do as I told you and tell me the result, "

The princess of pink, Neon, picked up her pen and a paper and tried to use her ability. At first, there was nothing but when she focused more she started to feel that a flood of energy surrounded her body and her green ugly ghost started to appear again and she started to write her poems that she used in foretelling. She couldn't believe her eyes, she wanted to fly from happiness, she started to jump in the air like crazy and she was squealing,

" It comes back, it comes back, my lovely ghost comes back, " she rushed o her father's study and opened the door roughly and hew herself on her father's lap while chanting happily,

" It comes back, Papa, it comes back, "

" What is the thing which comes back? " asked the older man in confusion.

" My ability, Papa, it comes back. I can use my nen again Papa, " she exclaimed joyfully. The old man was about to die from heart attack but not from sadness, it was from the great happiness engulfed his heart. He hugged her daughter tightly and started to thank God then he remembered the silent figure who was watching them with a stoic face, he raised his gaze to meet Kurapika's gaze then the now happy father asked his leader of guards curiously,

" How do you know that her ability came back? "

" I guessed that her ability came back because I sealed the nen of the man who stole her ability three days ago, " answered the blond hunter with an even tone.

" You are really our hero, Kurapika, you saved me from bankrupt, I don't know how to repay you. " said Kurapika's boss with a kind and happy tone.

" You don't really need to repay me, it was just… " before Kurapika could finish his sentence he was interrupted by his boss' voice,

" I want you to be my right hand, you will be responsible of every thing I own and I will pay tenfold than what I am paying to you now. " offered the old man with expectant eyes.

" Oh! it is great honor, sir, but I am sorry, I can't accept this position, " rejected the blond hunter his boss' offer.

" Why? " asked the old man in bewilderment and disappointment at the same time.

" The real reason I came here today is to resign, " the blond Kuruta explained himself timidly.

" But why? " asked the pinky haired girl sadly,

" I just want to live a peaceful life and I knew that the life of the mafia families are far from being peaceful, "

" Then why did you come here in the first place? " asked Mr. light who was still shocked and confused.

" I thought that I could bear this style of life but it proved that I was wrong, I was not supposed to be a fighter or a blacklist hunter in the first place. "

" Then what are you going to do? " asked the little princess curiously.

" I am going to join the university and study the old languages and the history of the old civilizations and I am going to be a treasure hunter instead of a blacklist hunter, " stated the sapphire- eyed boy with a calm and confident tone.

All what his ex- employer could do is to write a bank check for Kurapika with a big amount of money and handed it to his ex- employee. Kurapika took the check and looked at it and his eyes widened when he saw what it was written,

It was read, **Twenty Millions Dollars.**

Kurapika tried to argue with the old man that he couldn't accept this money but the man refused completely then he hugged the young blond boy then Kurapika bid them _Good bye_ and went downstairs to where Leorio was waiting him. He hugged Senristu and asked her to call him any time if she needed any thing and Leorio gave her their address to visit them when she was in vacation.

With this a page in Kurapika's life had been closed and a clean page would be open soon.

End of the chapter

To be continued,

A/N: Thanks for all who read this story and review it, I wish you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forgiveness**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own hunter x hunter characters. I just borrowed them to write my own story._

_**Genre:** Friendship_

_**A/N:** Thanks for every one reviewed this story and I wish you enjoy reading this chapter._

_**Chapter Three**_

Leorio and Kurapika stopped a taxi to take them to the airport because they need to book two seats in the next flight heading to Leorio's homeland. Leorio noticed that Kurapika was holding a piece of paper all the way to the airport and every now and then he stared blankly to it, he wondered inwardly what this paper is but he didn't have enough courage to ask his friend about it. While he was thinking silently about it, he felt something shoved to his lap and when he waked from his stupor and looked to his lap to see what Kurapika had shoved to his lap, he was greeted by the same piece of paper that was on Kurapika's hand before. Slowly, he picked this piece of paper then he realized that it wasn't an ordinary piece of paper, it was a bank check. Before leorio read the check, he stared confusedly to Kurapika as if he wanted him to explain what he wanted him to do with it,

_**" Just read it, Leorio. "**_ ordered the blond hunter dryly.

The older hunter obeyed his friend and raised the check to read what was written on it, after reading the check, Leorio's eyes were about to bulge out from their sockets from surprise.

_**" T...Twenty.. m..milion.. d…dollars, "**_ sputtered the young aspiring doctor from joy and surprise in the same time.

_**" Yes, Leo. The old man insisted in giving me this money as a reward, " **_said the blond Kuruta casually and shrugged his shoulders as if it is nothing important at all to earn such amount of money.

_**" I can't imagine that being a bodyguard is something profitable like that, " **_commented the older guy while clutching the check tightly as if it was his life line.

_**" He didn't give me this money for working for him as a bodyguard, "**_

_**" Then what for? "**_ asked the older young man curiously not expecting that the reticent boy would give him the answer but to his surprise the boy replied him easily.

_**" Because I helped his daughter to regain her lost ability about foretelling the future. To be honest, this happened only by chance after sealing the nen of Kuroro, the head of the Phantom Troupe, I didn't intend to help her. "**_

_**" Wow, I can't believe my eyes, you became a rich person Kurapika. This money can make you live like a king, you can buy a villa, a limo and you can establish your own business, you can also get the heart of the most beautiful ladies and you can….., "**_

_**" Enough, Leorio, you gave me headache from your non- stop babbling about this money and how I spend it, " **_the younger friend reproached the older one but in a gentle way.

_**" I am only excited. If I were you, I would be the happiest and luckiest person on the earth. " **_defended the brown haired young man not losing his excitement from the words of reproaching of his best friend.

_**" Ok, let's talk about this later, we had to reserve two tickets in the next flight and there was no enough time, we had to hurry or we weren't going to make it on time, "**_ said the blond hunter while heading to the booking window, he took his and Leorio's hunter licenses with him to enable him to book two tickets in the first class. When he stood by the booking window, he asked the clerk to book two tickets to their destination and flashed the two hunter licenses to the clerk who accepted them with high respect to their holders and he examined them when he made sure that they were real ones, he gave them two tickets in the first class.

_**" The flight would took off in two hours, sir. "**_ said the clerk while handing Kurapika a couple of tickets along with both of the hunter licenses. Kurapika accepted with them and bowed slightly and thanked the clerk politely then he turned to face his best friend who was standing behind him observing the reserving process patiently the younger boy pushed one of the tickets along with Leorio's hunter licenses towards the older friend carelessly.

_**" We still have two hours before the plane takes off, "**_ declared the blond boy.

_**" then we can go and eat something or have some drink in one of the restaurants attached to the airport, "**_ suggested the brown haired hunter gleefully.

_**" Ok, it seemed a good idea, I started to feel hungry then I need to visit one of the book shops to pick up some books to fill the time during the long journey to your home, "**_

_**" Fine, let's go. "**_

They entered one of the restaurants in the airport and each one of them ordered what he wanted to have for the lunch. It took twenty minutes for the food to be served to them. They ate silently enjoying their wonderful meals, when they finished the paid the bill and headed to the book shop. Kurapika chose two novels, one scientific book and two historical ones and Leorio picked about six magazines about fashion, acting stars and other things, they paid for their chosen collections then they sit in the waiting hall reading their respective books and magazines. After half hour, they were seated on their places in the first class, they tried hard not to heed to the stares they received from the other passengers in the first class. Some of the passengers were staring because they thought that such commoners like Kurapika and Leorio shouldn't be in the same class with them. Of course, most of the first class passengers were from the rich people , business men, popular characters and so on and it was strange to see people who were wearing such simple clothes booking in the first class. Other passengers were staring because they thought that Kurapika is a girl and she is the other young man's mate but they thought it was unfair for such a splendid gorgeous girl to be matted with such idiot look man.

Leorio started to get nervous from their stares and their murmurs, he was about to stand and screamed at all of them but Kurapika stopped him and shook his head as a sign to not care about other people. Although Leorio wasn't satisfied to just ignore those cocky snobbish people, he sighed and complied to what Kurapika asked him to do. He rested himself in the comfy seat and grabbed one of the magazines and started to read and look to the photos inside it then he squinted his eyes towards his companion and he thought that Kurapika would be reading one of his books but he noticed that the blond boy was closing his eyes and sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself that the boy couldn't fight his exhaustion any more and surrendered to sleep, he helped the sleepy boy to tie his seat belt and he waited for the plane to take off. Few minutes later after the plane had taken off, Leorio joined Kurapika in sleeping and both of them slept all the journey and they waked up by the voice of one of the air hostess declaring their safe arrival to their destination.

The two friends got off from the plane and checked themselves out, took their baggage and left the airport. The flight took about twelve hours and they reached Leorio's homeland at 5 a.m. Both of Leorio and Kurapika decided not to take a taxi, they preferred to walk in such quiet streets as most of the people haven't got up yet. They enjoyed the cool breeze of the morning that holds the salty smell of the sea, there were trees framing the streets from the two sides and there were tons of chirping birds flying around them. Kurapika admired the good nature of this town and the fresh salty breeze of the sea, he wished to spend good peaceful time in this town without having any troubles that may hinder his new start of life.

_**" Did you like my town? "**_ asked the older guy to start conversation with the younger one as he felt bored from silence.

_**" yes, I like it, it makes me feel relieved and the good scenery attracted me beside the fresh air and the smell of the sea relax me so much, " **_admitted the blond boy with a soft smile playing on his lips.

_**" I am glad that you like here, I also wish that you like my house and my family, " **_said the aspiring doctor with high spirit.

_**" Sure, I will do, "**_ retorted the young boy shortly.

They walked for more than half hour before they reached the iron gate of a big house. Kurapika shoot Leorio a questioning look as if he wasn't sure that this big house owned by his big mouthed friend, Leorio. His older friend just shoot him a wide smile before using his keys to open the front gate of the house then he pushed the heavy gate to let the younger friend to go inside then he closed the gate again. Both of them walked few meters before reaching to the main gate of the house and he rang the bell of the door and waited for some one to open for them. Few minutes later, the main door had been opened revealing a young girl with long brown hair reaches to her waist and honey brown eyes, her features are delicate. When the eyes of the girl laid on Leorio, she cheered up and rushed to him and hugged him tightly and murmured few words,

_**" I missed you so much, brother. "**_

To be continued

End of the chapter

_**Please review if you like this chapter and if you have any comments, you are free to inform me with it, thank you again for reading this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forgiveness**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own hunter x hunter characters. I just borrowed them to write my own story._

_**Genre:**__ Friendship_

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for every one reviewed this story and I wish you enjoy reading this chapter._

**Chapter Four**

" I missed you so much, brother, " said the brown haired young girl gleefully.

" I missed you too, Luna. " said Leorio with serious but kind tone and kissed his younger sister's forehead.

When they both finished the brotherly reunion antics, the young girl's attention was directed to their guest, she eyed attentively from his head to toe but she stopped scrutinizing the blond boy when she realized that he was not comfortable under her close examine and intense stare from her side. For some seconds, she lost her speech, she was ashamed of her previous odd behavior and she was shy from the angelic featured guy that was standing quietly with gentle smile on his pale face. The older brother noticed the awkward situation between his younger sister and his best friend so he decided to distract both of them.

" Luna, this is Kurapika, my best friend from the hunter exam, " introduced the older brother while pointing to the blond boy next to him then he introduced his younger sister,

" Kurapika, this is Luna, my baby sister, " said the brown haired young man but the girl immediately elbowed him on his chest,

" I am not baby, " she protested with a pout on her lips and her simple childish demeanor made the kuruta boy laughing softly. When she heard his laugh, she blushed again but Kurapika stopped laughing as he knew that he embarrassed her then he bowed a bit and said politely,

" Nice to meet you, miss Luna. "

" Nice to meet you too, but there is no need for the honorable names, you can call me, Luna and I am going to call you Kurapika. Is that fine with you? " asked the young girl and waited for him to answer.

" Okay, it is fine with me, " replied the boy gently.

" Sorry for the interruption but can we go inside and complete your introducing instead of standing out the door, " suggested the older guy while pushing the younger ones inside the house and in return he received two sharp glares from two pairs of sapphire and brown eyes but he chose to ignore their glares and pushed them further until the three of them were inside the corridor and he left them and turned to close the opened door behind them.

When they got inside Luna rushed to alert her mother of her brother's arrival and his friend as well. So it left Leorio for the task of showing his blond friend around, it wasn't a hard job because the house wasn't that grant. It is two-stored house with three bedrooms in the second floor and two bathrooms one in the first floor and one in the second. There is a mid size kitchen in the first floor, beside it there are a sitting room and a big study where Leorio spends most of his time studying there. After finishing their little trip, Leorio noticed that Kurapika was yawning widely while rubbing his eyes in a cute childish way and he concluded that his friend is in need to rest so he showed him his own room that they are going to share.

The blond boy was reluctant at first to share the bedroom with Leorio but he found he has no other way so he pushed the door open and when he spotted the bed, he rushed to it and collapsed on it. Leorio who was following the blond boy found the antics of the young kuruta very amusing because it is the first time for the blond to go for the bed before changing his clothes, having a shower, washing his teeth and telling his prayers. Then he noticed another amusing thing and that is the Kuruta wasn't resting on the bed but he has already been sleeping. He chuckled softly to himself and came close to the bed to adjust his friend's body to sleep well and pulled the covers over him before turning off the light and he got out to say hi to his mother and ask her to fix something to him to eat.

End of this chapter

Next Chapter: You will find out what Kurapika will decide to do with his new life and how Leorio's mother will react towards Kurapika's presence in their house.


End file.
